Am i still in you heart?
by love aint no spell
Summary: Everyone in the gang receives a letter from a brunette girl, Gabriella. The letter tells them the truth of what really happened two years ago when they betrayed them. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! :


**hey guys ******

**sorry for not posting BUT. Here's a story that just came randomly in my mind :P**

**School just started for me and I'm still not used to waking up at 6 AM! it's hell. **

**just to let you guys know that.**

**ALSO, I might not post for a long time cause my grades are FAILING, especially Maths! (I hate Maths!) . I even promised my mum that I would get higher grades this year!. ARGH, so stressing ******

**so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It'll make me happy, and… less stressful x] review even if you guys hate it!**

**MARYJ.**

A young man walked over to his mail post, with his Afro swinging back and forth softly. As he approached his destination, he smiled and opened it up. He was surprised to see no bills when he took it out. How unusual he thought. Instead, he pulled out 2 light blue envelope. Addressing to Him, Chad Danforth, and to his wife for 2 years, Taylor Danforth, the writing was very neat, and it was obvious that who ever who wrote this letter to them is very intelligent.

He shrugged a bit as he took them out, closing the mailbox.

When he reached home, he sat on the couch. He gently tossed his wife's letter beside him as Chad looked at the letter closely. Ripping it open, his heart began to beat faster and butterflies began to develop. The letter was neatly folded into two. There were two piece of papers filled with the neatest handwriting he had ever seen. It reminded him of someone, but he just shrugged it off, so he began to read it, his eyes were widen in shock, then filled with tears a few seconds later.

_Dearest Chad,_

_You probably had forgotten about me, but I clearly remember you and Taylor. My name is Gabbriella Montez. Remember me? the person who was beaten and teased by you and the "gang" because a certain girl, but I'm writing to you for one reason, is that letting you know what really happened._

_It was 2 years ago, when I was the best friend of you, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and Troy. Troy. He used to love me. Like he loves Emily. She had so much hatred for me, because I had Troy. So she decided to destroy me, by removing me from you guys and Troy. But she didn't do anything; she made the WHOLE gang to it for her. So she first tells Troy that I cheated on him, cheated on him with Pete Warhol, his worst enemy, That made me and him break up, I went to school the next day, all black. Black t-shirt, jacket, cap, converse, and shorts. My hair wasn't as brown as my usual; it had gone darker, and straighter. With a dark face. I wished that I wouldn't receive glances by everyone. But with a mouth like Emily's, I did. Those were the worst times. _

_But I noticed that it would get worse, because she'd go and tell you guys next. I swear, I tried to stop her; I didn't want to lose you guys. I wanted to have someone who loves me besides my parents. But she told you that I hated you all, that you weren't helpful, that you didn't help me at all. And that you weren't a true friend. I was simply crushed by her, I knew of what she said was really her, but I don't blame you for hitting me, but I do blame you for not trusting me. You didn't even ask me if it was true. Just like Troy. He was supposed to love me. But what did he do? He didn't trust me. I believe that if you love someone truly, then your trust in that person is so strong, that nobody can fool with it. _

_Luckily, you didn't destroy my life. You didn't destroy the life that was in me._

_My baby._

_Not just any baby. Troy's baby. But I know he won't come for me. Because he's with that slut. I hate her so much. She almost killed my beautiful twins. That's right. Twins. When Troy came to my house to break up with me, I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his babies, he wouldn't listen to me. I felt so betrayed after all those months, the way you treated me. But I'm happy now; I'm having my own life. _

_I still don't know if I should forgive you or not. Even if you didn't apologize to me. But just remember. You hurt me for no reason. _

_Love, _

_Gabbriella Montez, (your formal lil' sister!)_

His hands were shaking as salty tears ran down his rosy cheeks. He regretted doing it now, he wish he could push it off, but it was too big to. He sniffed softly as he dropped the letter that landed gently on his lap. His mind began to replay to what happened two years ago. He remembered he saw the tear strained face, and how he didn't care.

"Hun, what happened?" A voice asked. Chad looked up to see his wife, Taylor, looking very shocked to see her husband's tears. She ran quickly to him and wiped the tear away.

"tell me." she demanded softly but still in a stern way. it took time to let Chad let it out.

"w-we Betrayed.. Ga-Gab-Gabriella." he croaked out. But Taylor didn't take it seriously.

"Come on, Chad, SHE SAID WE WERE USELESS!" she screamed, obviously, she was still hurt of what Emily said. But gasp gently when she saw a death glare from Chad who grabbed Taylor's letter and walked over.

"Just to let you know, those were Emily's words" he said coldly as he shoved the letter to her, He ran upstairs to their bedroom to have his own guilty space to think and rewind. After he dashed away, Taylor watched in confusion as she turned her head to look down at the envelope. She walked over to the dinning table as she took out a chair to sit. She ripped it open neatly and began to read it. **(A/N the letter's gonna be a little bit similar with Chad's! x])**

_Dearest Taylor,_

_I think you do remember me, but you still have hatred in me, but Chad had so much hatred that he even forgot about me! But this isn't an apology letter. It's a letter about what really happened two years ago. But I think you wouldn't believe me because I guess you seem to lost the trust in me, but it's not what it's like. I think you're still in touch with that woman Emily, but it's actually her fault we fell apart. I know this because she told me what she did after it was spread through the whole school, you didn't even let me explain that the words that came out of her mouth which was supposed to described as me was actually Emily's words. Her words to me was: "Im only using them to destroy you, they're useless and not even funny. Not one tiny bit. oh, what's the real reason you and Troy broke up? hmm, maybe I told him you cheated on him. wait, that's the answer. but if you do tell him or the gang. I'll make your life even horrible, got that?"_

_I even remembered how threatening her voice was. How could she be so mean to me? I haven't even done anything. She only thought that she had a perfect life and would be complete with a super hot boyfriend. So she took Troy away from me. _

_So I moved out, not wanting anymore torture, I moved to New York and went to Stanford university a few months later. I'm now back from New York and living by my own with mini Troys around. _

_I'm still hurt after what you have did, not knowing if I should be healed or live hurting myself everyday. But one day, I will move on._

_Love always,_

_Gabbriella Montez ;) _

Not knowing of what to do, Taylor sat there, letting herself drown in the wave of guilt which just went by.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW :D**

**I'm so sorry if it's short but my mum's drunk and telling me to shut the computer down when it's like 7:00 ==' Parent's are annoying :P  
**

**I NEED REVIEWS! D:**

**x.x'**

**MARY JANE **


End file.
